


正面上我 （嘴炮属性）

by lamebean



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamebean/pseuds/lamebean
Summary: PWP





	正面上我 （嘴炮属性）

亲吻这种事，一旦开了头，后来就渐渐开始有点儿食髓知味的意思了。

Mickey骑坐在Ian的肚子上，握住Ian的双手将它们固定在头顶上。Ian挺了挺腰催促Mickey快点儿动作，他的“小宝贝儿”硬挺着，蓄势待发。  
Mickey俯下身，作势要亲吻Ian，后者发现Mickey的意图，脸上现出一个微笑。虽则人生操蛋，但是Mickey终于肯吻他了——这总算是件好事儿。  
Ian挺身想要迎向Mickey的吻，被后者粗暴地按回了床垫里。“是我亲你，不是你亲我知道吗？（I kiss you, not the other way around. Understand？）”  
“好哒~壮汉！（OK，tough guy！）”Ian含笑应承。  
然后是一个恶狠狠的吻。Mickey大力的吮吸Ian的下唇，啃噬它。他的舌头伸进Ian嘴里，在里面横冲直撞四处扫荡。Ian先放任他的野蛮，过了一会儿才用舌头温柔地缠绕住Mickey的。Mickey却在此时匆忙结束了这个吻——温柔这种东西，他一时间还真是不太习惯。  
然后又回到开头的体位，Mickey骑坐在Ian的肚子上，俯视着后者。然后他们开始脱衣服，像个猴急的青少年一样——好吧，本来就是。  
然后Mickey将Ian挤开在床上趴下，然后进入然后高潮——本该是这样的。可是Ian偶尔也会想换个体位。  
他将Mickey翻过来，“嘿，今天我们正面来如何？”  
“相信我那会很诡异的！”  
“为什么？”  
“嗯……那你操我时，你指望我看哪儿？难道看你吗？”  
“嘿！我有那么不堪入目吗？看着我射不出来还是怎么的？”Ian有点儿生气地说。  
“好吧，那就试试。”Mickey想了一下，最终妥协。

Mickey两腿撇开，方便Ian进入。  
“这他妈的一点儿都不热辣（hot），跟他妈的生孩子似的。”Mickey翻着白眼儿抱怨。  
“这不是还没开始嘛！等会儿你就知道什么叫热辣了！”Ian将他的“小Johnny”挤进Mickey的身体。  
“深表怀疑——操！”Ian突然动了起来，并且一副暂时不准备停下来的架势。Mickey觉得他这个姿势很是不趁手，两条并不怎么纤长的腿在空气中挥舞了几下，最终盘上了Ian的腰。  
Ian体贴地握住“小Mickey”套弄着，这样一来Mickey本身就颇有点儿无事可做。他东张西望地想找个地方固定他的视线——“哦~刚才那一下真牛逼！”在Ian一记深冲之后Mickey忍不住感叹。但是说实在的，他实在不知道该看哪儿。  
也许可以闭上眼睛？不行不行不行，那太娘炮了！  
Ian注意到Mickey的左顾右盼，伸手拍了拍后者的脸颊。  
“嘿！看什么呢？我还不够你看吗？”  
Mickey匆匆瞥了一眼Ian，旋即转开视线。“你有什么好看的。”  
“嘿！这么很伤人诶（It hurts）！”  
“娘炮——yeah~用劲儿就对了！”Ian的进攻在听到那句“娘炮”后加大了马力，赢来了Mickey满足的夸赞。  
Ian随后停住下身的动作，双手将Mickey的脑袋固定住，强迫后者看向他。Mickey的眼神颤颤巍巍地对上Ian的，然后颇有点儿恼羞成怒，挥手挣开了Ian的钳制。  
“喂！到底怎么了？你就不能看着我吗？”  
“你是要痛痛快快地操完了事还是今天就到此为止了我们各自撸出来算了？烦不烦啊打个炮那么多废话！”  
“嘿你够了啊！我他妈的都接受你有老婆孩子了！你连做爱的时候看着我都不行吗？！你以为我是什么？不用充电的fucking machine吗？”Ian突然就生起气来，退了出来，拿起之前脱下的套头衫准备穿回去。  
Mickey一把抢过Ian的衣服将它丢到地上。  
“你他妈的什么毛病啊？！打个炮都不能安生一会儿！看着你看着你……老子看着你会不好意思不行啊？！我他妈的怕自己会脸红不行啊？！成天……”Ian突然扑下来亲吻Mickey，被后者狠狠推开。  
“我他妈地还没说完呢！你……”Ian再次吻住Mickey，Mickey起先还推开Ian，但俩人四目相接，呼吸喷在彼此的脸颊，“管他呢！（What the hell）”这么说着，Mickey按着Ian的后脑勺将他固定到自己的嘴唇和右手之间。他们接吻。

“你真可爱，我喜欢你红着脸看着我。”  
“滚犊子！你他妈的再敢用那么娘炮的词形容我信不信我打断你的肋骨？！”  
“信呀！但是讲真话总要付出代价的嘛~我懂得~”Ian笑眯眯地俯视着Mickey，他的“小伙伴”还在后者体内进出着，他很确定下一秒他就会射出来。


End file.
